


Kiss The Girl

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is fawning over the reader, and his friends are working to get him and the reader together. Of course, there are underlying bets, and with the help of a little Disney magic, it all works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based off "Kiss the Girl" from The Little Mermaid. I hope you cubs like this, because I enjoyed writing it and think it's really cute! I've got a few more for these sort of things, so enjoy!
> 
> Also, this can be read as a stand-alone, or as a sequel to "Beautiful Morning". Just in case you're wanting a solid ending for that one!

Obi-Wan sighs, leaning on his hand as he stares at you from across the room. The two of you are at a frat party, and while Obi knows that he has a shit ton of work to handle for his TA class, he couldn’t say no to you when you asked him to come with you. Now, stuck in this party full of sweaty college students, he’s nursing a beer and watching you talk animatedly with some people from your Psychology class.

A hand slaps against his back, making him stumble forward some, almost dropping his beer onto the carpet. Not that it would matter, given that the carpet was already stained from drinks spilled, food dropped, and all other kinds of things known to mankind. Straightening up, Obi turns his attention to the person who smacked his back, finding a smirking Ahsoka by his side. She raises a brow at his flushed face, glancing towards where he had been staring, smirk growing even wider.

“Ooooo, is our little Obi fawning over his best fweind?” she teases, drawing the attention of Anakin and Padmé, who come over and lean over her shoulder, staring at Obi.

He glares at all of them, fixing his shirt and running a hand through his hair. “Absolutely not. I’m just making sure that Y/N doesn’t get hurt. I’m the designated driver, since I brought us here, so I’m just being wary. Can’t let them…get hurt…”

Obi-Wan’s excuse dies on his tongue as a guy walks over to you, starting to chat idly. He’s leaning closer than necessary, talking into your ear, and it makes Obi see green. Also a bit of red, if he were honest with himself. His grip on his beer bottle gets so tight that his knuckles are turning white, and Padmé quickly takes it from him before he can shatter it.

Ahsoka snickers. “ _Right_. You’re _totally_ not getting jelly over that guy being all over Y/N. How about we help you get the hottie and then you go on your merry way? Because I’m sick of seeing you all puppy-loving from a distance. It’s disgusting.”

Anakin agrees, wrapping an arm around Padmé, who’s absentmindedly chewing on her bottom lip. There was a bet between Anakin and her that, if Obi and Y/N got together before the end of the spring semester, he got to take her wherever for the summer and vice versa if she won, which most likely meant no beaches if Anakin were to win. It’s hard to say no to all this though, as she watches Obi-Wan mooning over Y/N as if you were his whole world.

“Haha Soka, really funny. I’m going to go and get some water, just…call me when the prick is gone,” Obi states, wandering off towards the kitchen.

Ahsoka and Anakin share a look before twin evil grins pull on their faces, and Padmé sighs. “What do you two have in mind?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Anakin stars, pulling her towards the DJ, Ahsoka trailing behind.

“Just a little romance. Y/N has always been a sucker for that one dance with a special someone to that song from The Little Mermaid. What was it again Ani?” Ahsoka finishes, staring at him with a fake confused look.

Anakin puts on a thoughtful expression before snapping his fingers. “Kiss the Girl! Ah, such a _romantic_ song. Just what Obi needs to make his goddamn move.”

Padmé lets out a little sigh of exasperation, rolling her eyes at their antics. As Anakin and Ahsoka tell the DJ what they’d like to hear, she notices Obi walking back into the room just as the music starts. Almost immediately the cup falls from his hand, and Padmé has to stop a giggle from escaping as Anakin pulls her into the center of the room and holds her close.

“Keep an eye on Obi and I’ll keep mine on Y/N. I have a feeling he’s not going to be a fan of her dancing to this with someone that isn’t him,” Anakin whispers, kissing her cheek.

As soon as the music starts playing, your head raises, a smile lighting up your features. Looking across the room, you find Obi-Wan, waving at him. He slinks through the mass of people who were pairing up and dancing together, heading towards you. You move away from the guy you were talking to in order to grab Obi-Wan’s free hand, pulling him towards the center of the room.

He gently pulls you into his chest, making you laugh as you lay your head on his chest. “Thought you might want a proper dance partner for this song.”

With a smile, you nod, noticing Padmé and Anakin watching the two of you intently. Ahsoka is peeking over someone’s shoulder as they dance, trying to see what’s going to happen also, causing your face to burn. There have always been feelings between Obi and you, even if they were never out rightly spoken. Exhaling, you glance up to see he’s not looking at you; rather, he’s looking around the room, seemingly caught in his own thoughts.

Your lips pucker, brows furrowing and eyes squinting as you tug at his shirt. He glances down at you, a smile pulling on his features. “Sorry, caught in my own world. Did you need something love?”

Words fail you as you stare at his face, his lips drawing your attention for a beat longer than necessary. Swallowing, you move so that you can reach him a little better; pushing up onto your toes, you cup his jaw, leaning in and pressing your lips together.

Obi freezes, but then returns it, tilting his head and letting a smile grace his features. You can’t help your own from appearing in response, and then the kiss is more teeth than lips, making you both laugh. Parting, you stare at him for a breath before wrapping your arms around his neck, dragging him down so you two can kiss again, a shocked gasp coming from Obi as he’s pulled to your height.

Anakin grins at Padmé, lips touching her forehead. “I’ll try and get us to a beach, even if it means I’m miserable all day.”


End file.
